Distorted
by MythicalRift
Summary: Bella has been seeing things she is unable to explain. She moves back to Forks hoping these creatures would just leave her alone. Her plan backfires however when she meets a family of vampires living close by. Will she be able to face her fears of these creatures and let the Cullens in? Will they be able to accept her for what she is? Something a little more than human?


As I was looking over my old story Distorted Shadows I realized how many mistakes there were. I really wanted to make it a little bit better and easier to read. I decided to edit and republish the first 17 chapters before adding anymore.

Sorry this took a few days to get up. The editing took longer than I expected. Without someone to pre-read for me I had to read it about 20 times.

**A few things to look out for?**

- More detail will be added into each chapter.

- At the end of each chapter I will tell you what each encountered creature is. (If I miss one make sure to let me know so I can add it to the next chapter)

- At the end of each chapter I will Give a description of a mythical creature. The first three people to answer (Via inbox) can choose a creature for me to add into later chapters.

* * *

I do not own Twilight in any way, shape or form.

"_Creature speaking"_

**'**_Jack Speaking_**'**

'Thoughts'

**Dream**

_Flashback_

**_xxx _**(Lapse in time)

* * *

**~Chapter 1~**

_~*Distorted*~_

It had been a long time since I had last seen my father. After much discussion it was decided that I would live with my mother, Renee. Sure I would visit him on holiday's at first but as time went on I stopped going altogether. It wasn't that I didn't want to see him, but because of my little abnormality I tried to stay in one area as much as possible. Traveling back and forth had become more difficult then I could handle. I wanted to tell my parents that there was something wrong with me. I wanted them to be supportive and tell me that it would all be alright in the end. When I tried to come clean to my mother however, I realized that I would have to keep it to myself.

_(Flashback)_

_"Hey mom, can I ask you something?" When she looked over towards me my heart sped up and I began to play with the sleeve on my sweater. I had been trying to work up the courage to talk to her about my strange problem but I couldn't see her reacting very well. I decided to grit my teeth and give it a shot._

_"Sure sweetie. What is it you want to know?" She walked up to me and put her hands on my shoulders comfortingly when she noticed that I had become nervous._

_"Is it normal to see things?" I stumbled over my question, feeling my cheeks heat up in embarrassment._

_"What do you mean? Is it normal to see what kind of things?" She asked._

_"Things that you know shouldn't exist. Kind of like monsters or something." I looked up into her eyes and saw nothing but confusion and fear. I could tell that I wasn't going to like her answer and prepared myself for the worst._

_"No, if someone was seeing those kinds of things then I would recommend getting help." She said slowly. "You're not seeing things are you?" She was officially looking at me like I was insane. I gave her a confused look, hoping it would throw her off._

_"Of course not mom. I was reading something in a book about someone who thought they could see things." I laughed, brushing off the sting of my mothers words. She seemed to sigh with relief._

_"Well then whoever said that needs help." She replied, laughing as she turned and walked away. Hanging my head, I walked out of the house and into the back yard. We weren't rich by any stretch of the imagination but the yard was huge. _

_Walking over to the garden and lowering myself onto the bench was the only thing I could even think of doing. This was my thinking spot. A spot that would usually bring me peace. Tonight however I just hung my head and began to cry._

_"Maybe I am crazy after all. If these things are real than why am I the only one who can see them?" The small, uncertain voice said in my head. Hell, maybe I was crazy but I didn't want to end up in some kind of institution. Isn't that what they did to crazy people? Lock them up and throw away the key?_

_ After crying for a good Ten minuets I finally managed to collect myself. Wiping the tears from my eyes, I looked up at the now darkening sky. I sighed as I watched a few colorful balls of fire float overhead. The blue one was the largest of the three in my direct view. Little wisps of flames seemed to jump from it's body and fizzle out before reaching the ground. It had had large, pitch black eyes that seemed almost hollow. No emotions what so ever. The equally large mouth seemed to hang open as a haunting moan arose from within him. Deep and bone chilling was the sound. I had to wrap my arms around myself to keep from breaking out in goosebumps. _

_The red one was a little smaller, and the flames that jumped from this one almost seemed to burst like mini fireworks the moment they left it's body. Just like the first, this one also had large, black, expressionless eyes. It's mouth however was closed._

_Finally the yellow one was the smallest. It moved much quicker than the other two, who just seemed to lazily float around in the sky. It's black eyes opened wider as it watched the red one's flames burst. It let out a low sounding laugh as it seemed to focus on making it's own flames do the same thing._

_ As usual I had to pretend that I couldn't see them. From what I've learned on various websites, if you are ignorant to their existence they will leave you alone. I couldn't be completely sure if it was true or not but so far it seemed to work. I guess if they realize you can see them they might attack you. Another thing I learned was that these specific creatures were called Will'o'Wisps. They didn't seem to be violent at all. They just seemed to float around, occasionally bumping into each other. Then again, every time I heard them speak I could feel a knot of fear inside of me. It could only be described as something beyond human. Their voices seemed to echo right through me and managed to chill me to the bone every time._

_They were one of the few creatures I wasn't afraid to openly watch. Luckily it just looked like I was watching the stars. Oddly enough, watching the Will'o'wisps almost made me feel relaxed. I just wished all creatures could be as peaceful as they are._

_(End flashback)_

When My mom and Phil, her new husband decided to travel around a bit before settling down they had given me the option to move in with my dad. I really had no choice but move in with him. Traveling around a lot would mean seeing tons of new creatures. I had a strange feeling that I would get in a lot of trouble that way. Somehow I would end up slipping up and the creatures would realize that I could see them. At least if I stay in one area I can get used to the one's that are living here. That would make them easier to ignore. I just wish I couldn't see them at all. Sometimes I felt as though I was being pulled from my own reality into one of monsters. I was afraid that somehow I was going to disappear from my own world and end up in a land full of unknown creatures. I wouldn't stand an ice cube's chance in hell of surviving. I just had to play it safe and hope that I would survive.

**XXXX**

The plane ride to Washington was pretty much uneventful. One of the passengers unfortunately forgot to take a motion sickness pill and that resulted in a lot of discomfort for everyone else. I put headphones on and closed my eyes so that I could tune out the sound, but the smell still remained. Needless to say I was ecstatic when the plane finally landed. I practically ended up pushing past everyone so I could be one of the first ones out.

"Excuse you!" A woman snapped at me as I quickly passed her and took my first step off of the plane. The second I was out I took in a deep breath, finally able to breath without the nauseating scent that seemed to linger the entire ride. I Just wanted to get out of this airport as quickly as possible. As I walked quickly over towards the luggage claim area, I was startled to see a small, blueish cat walking over all of the luggage. It clearly wasn't supposed to be here. No one else seemed to take any notice of it so I tried to do the same.

_"Hmm, something in this one smells divine."_ The cat said as it got on top of one of the suitcases going around the turnstile. _"Is that.."_ The creature lowered it's head and sniffed in deeply. _"Emeralds? Ooh delicious!"_ It cried and rubbed it's blue furry head against the edge of it.

I walked over to where it was and frowned deeply when I realized my suitcase happened to be right next to the one it was sitting on. I quickly grabbed the handle and pulled it, averting my eyes away from the cat. Before I had done that however I noticed it shoot me a dirty look, but pretended not to notice.

_"Hmm.."_ It said in a curious voice, as it cocked it's head to one side and jumped off the luggage claim turnstile to follow me.

'Just breath deeply and ignore it. Don't act like you can see it.' I thought to myself. Unfortunately it kept following me. Looking at these creatures directly in the eye is never a good thing to do. Before I grabbed my luggage I must have looked at it quickly. When normal humans look at these creatures they look right through them. Sadly when I look at them I don't have the same reaction. When there is something in front of you, you tend to focus on it. They know when you can see them. Looking at them dead on is the biggest giveaway there is.

_"Huuuman?"_ The cat called from behind me. Reaching for the exit door, I walked out of the airport and saw Charlie standing with a sign that read "Bella Swan" I honestly wanted the ground to open up and swallow me hole. Like I wouldn't of recognized him without the big sign. His porn stash kind of gave him away. Too bad he hadn't gotten rid of it. Sighing, I walked over to him and smiled. The cat luckily hadn't followed me outside. He put the sign down and swept me into a very awkward hug, before grabbing my suitcase and heading towards his police car.

"Is this all the luggage you brought?" He looked surprised at my lack of belongings.

"Yeah, I didn't really have anything to bring. My old room was pretty empty." He just nodded at me.

"Well if you need any money to get some new clothes just ask." I looked down at the clothing I was wearing. They didn't look too bad. I was wearing a baggy pair of black jeans and a blue t-shirt with a picture of a werewolf howling. I know it was a little ironic that I had a shirt with a werewolf, seeing as how I was trying to keep a low profile but I still liked it. I had quite a few of these kinds of shirts. Fairy's, Werewolves, elves and a few others.

"So, the drive home will take a little while. When we get there I have a surprise waiting for you though." My eyes shot over to Charlie.

"A surprise? What kind of surprise?" I asked suspiciously. It was no secret that I didn't like surprises. He looked over at me quickly before chuckling.

"Don't worry Bells, you'll like this one." He quickly dropped the subject and we sat in a comfortable silence for about an hour. Finally I couldn't take it any longer.

"Why is it so green!" I cried as the billionth tree passed by. Charlie chuckled again and patted my shoulder.

"It's good to have you back Bella." He said as we turned onto a narrow road that was surrounded by, you'll never guess it..trees.

"It's good to be back." He smiled at my response. Once again it was silent in the car. It gave me time to think about how my life might be from now on. I was going to end up seeing a whole new world of creatures. Maybe Forks wouldn't have as many as Phoenix had. Then again, maybe it would have more. I ran my fingers absentmindedly through my hair as I often did when I was frustrated.

"You're hair is longer since the last time I saw you." Charlie muttered quietly. I have to admit I wasn't very good with my conversation skills. At my old school I was always known as the loser who never spoke to anyone. It was true though. I just never knew what to say.

"Oh, I actually just had it cut." I said awkwardly. I saw him turn his head and look over towards me.

"I guess it's grown out then." He cleared his throat, trying to ease the tension a bit but it didn't really work. After what seemed like hours we finally pulled onto his street. I could see the house from where we were, and I saw that there were already two people outside. When they saw my dad's car they both waved to us.

"That's Billy and Jacob Black. Do you remember them?" I answered in the affirmative before squinting my eyes towards Jacob. Something seemed off about him, but I couldn't put my finger on it. It was almost as though he wasn't completely human. I was able to see him when he was younger though so I wasn't completely sure what was going on. When Charlie pulled into the driveway I cautiously got out of the vehicle. A huge grin spread across the boy's face before he stepped forward and wrapped me in a tight hug. I found this odd because I hadn't really spoken to him for a long time.

"Hello Billy, how have you been?" I asked the wheelchair bound man as his son stepped back away from me.

"Still dancing." He replied with a smile, before rolling towards us and accidentally/on purpose rolled over Charlies toes. The next thing I knew the two adults started fooling around like little kids.

"Are they always like this?" I asked Jacob. He laughed and scratched his head as if he was thinking.

"I think they are getting worse with age." He replied. He raised an eyebrow and placed a hand on a huge clunker of a truck. "So, do you like it?" I looked it over. It sure looked old but it was still a pretty nice vehicle.

"Yeah, it is pretty awesome." I replied, kicking one of the tires. He had a grin so big that he reminded me of the Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland. He dug into his pocked and retrieved the keys before winking and tossing them over to me.

"That's awesome, because it's yours." My eyebrows shot up in surprise. "I've been working on fixing it up for you." He said proudly. I gave him another hug.

"Thank you so much! This is really great." I opened the drivers side door, accidentally hitting Jacob with it. "Oh, sorry." I muttered.

"Still graceful as ever huh?" I laughed as he quickly ran over to the passenger side and got in sitting next to me. "So, shall we take her for a drive?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows at me. I shook my head in mock annoyance then put the key in the ignition.

"Of course, where to sir?" I asked him as I turned the key. A loud bang startled me, and I looked back in time to see Charlie and Billy get sprayed with exhaust fumes. I heard them coughing as they slowly moved away from them. Jacob and I burst out laughing when we noticed that their face's were both black from the fumes.

"Step on it!." Jake cried. "Before they assemble an angry mob to come after!" I rolled my eyes but did as he asked, yelling an apology out my window. We drove around for about an hour as he showed me where everything was. And when I say everything, I mean it. He showed me the school where I would be attending starting tomorrow, he showed me the beaches and the different stores. He even showed me a large bear statue.

Even after getting to know him a little better I still felt as if something was off about him. He didn't seem like other humans. After a while we finally went back to Charlies place. I suppose it was also my place now as well. It was starting to get dark and Jacob had to get back to the reservation soon. Once I got out of the truck he walked over to me and gave me another hug.

"Hey Bells, I've been meaning to ask you something. I just wasn't really sure how to bring it up." He began, looking anywhere but at me. He stayed silent for a few moments.

"Well, what is it Jake?" I asked impatiently. I saw movement in the tree's and I knew it wasn't anything from the human world. I just wanted to get inside.

"Well it's just that your eyes are different then any I've ever seen before. I thought they used to be brown. I was just wondering.." I cut him off before he could finish.

"No, they are not contacts. After I moved away from here I got extremely sick. After that my eyes for some reason started to lighten up. I don't know why or how though. I've been to the eye doctor for it and they don't understand it either."He looked at me with what seemed to be pity.

"Well I think they are unique." He said, smiling at me. I just smiled back and started heading towards the house. "Well I'll see you tomorrow? Maybe you could tell me how your first day went?" He asked. I just nodded before slipping inside.

I went straight into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I silently cursed as I looked at my eyes. There was no way to hide how abnormal they were. Part of me wished I could tell him the whole truth about them but I could I possibly explain? 'Well Jake the truth is my eyes look like this because I can see creatures that no one else can see. The messed up color of them seems to make it so I can see more then just our deminsion. So yeah, while you think it's just you and me standing here talking, the truth is there is also a small winged hedghog behind you. Oh and I cant forget the will'o'wisp's that are floating overhead.'

"I'm sure that would score me major points with him." I mumbled as I looked at my reflection with pure hate. Why did everything have to be so messed up. I had dark brown hair which made my already light skin look even paler. The thing that everyone alwaysed noticed were my eyes though. When I was younger they were a chocolate brown but as I aged they changed. They started to lighten before taking on a blueish tinge. After a while they were completely blue. Of course they weren't done changing yet. The blue started getting lighter and lighter. Now my eyes are pale blue. Sometimes, depending on the light they actually look white. I knew that whatever it was that changed my eyes was the reason why I could see things. The more they changed the more clear the other creatures became. Now they look as real as any human's i've seen. I've tried to wear contacts but they end up burning so badly that I really am unable to see anything at all. Sighing I walked out of the bathroom and found Charlie sitting at the kitchen table reading the newspaper. He looked up as I walked towards me.

"Hey Bells, did you have fun with Jacob?" He asked smiling gently.

"Yes, he was great. Thank you so much for the truck." He blushed slightly and waved his hand dismissively.

"Charlie, is there any way I can get a note to wear sun glasses in school? I don't want people making fun of me because of my eyes." He frowned at me before folding the paper.

"Are you really afraid people are going to bug you about them?" He asked seriously.

"Of course they will. Everyone else does and I really don't want people staring at them." He sighed before slowly nodding.

"I guess I can do that. People will probably find out sooner of later though." I knew they would but I would rather it be later. He grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and began to write the note. He stated that I needed sunglasses because my eyes are sensitive to the florescent lights used in the school. Then he signed it and handed it over to me.

"Thank you Charlie." I said as I hugged him.

"It's no problem Bells. And you should know that you can call me Dad." I smiled at his reaction to calling him Charlie.

"Sorry, thank you dad." He laughed as I walked up to my new bedroom and put the note into the backpack I planned on taking to school tomorrow. I also added a few pens and pencils, two spiral notebooks and a small planner. Then I put a pair of sunglasses on the table beside the bag. I quickly got changed into my pajamas and got ready to get into bed.

_**'**Well, well what do we have here? Were you trying to get rid of me?**'**_ I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard a voice behind me.

"Of course not Jack. I knew you would find me easily enough." I said turning around to see an antlered rabbit sitting on the ground in front of my open window. He was the only creature who knew that I was able to see them. He kept it to himself though. I found him behind my old house once and he had a broken leg and was missing one antler. I took him into the house and fixed him up as best as I could. Ever since then he has become a permanent friend who I really couldn't get rid of. No matter how hard I tried. That was okay though. He really made life seem a bit more interesting.

He hopped over to my bed and jumped onto it with ease before curling up next to my pillow. I rolled my eyes and got into the bed, turning my light off and laying next to him. It wasn't long before I heard him start snoring and I smiled. I probably would have a hard time sleeping without him around. He knew not to come up to me when there were other creatures around so I usually only saw him when I was in the house. My mom had caught me talking to him on a few occasions so I had to make up excuses as to why I was talking to an empty space. From her eyes I probably looked like a crazy person talking to my invisible friends. Every time she caught me Jack would laugh and laugh until I snapped at him to shut up. I smiled and turned onto my side, curling up in a ball before finally drifting off to sleep. I had a strange dream about Jacob which was confusing to me. I didn't usually dream about humans. My dreams, or rather nightmares were usually plagued with all different mythical creatures. Of course some of the time they weren't actually dreams. There were a lot of different one's that could surf through people's dreams and would feed off of them. Of course when they got into my head I actually saw them. I have to admit they were probably some of the scariest things I had ever seen.

**Jacob and I were walking through the woods hand in hand. It wasn't anything romantic but he decided it would be best. He told me the forest was large and if we got separated I could easily get lost.**

**"So, how do you like the truck?" He asked as he pulled me along.**

**"It's great Jacob. I'm really happy that you were willing to work on it for me." He waved his free hand through the hair.**

**"It was no big deal Bells. It was actually pretty fun." I loved how excited he seemed about it. "Hey, doesn't this forest almost seem endless?" He asked. I looked around and realized that it did seem rather large. Everything actually looked quite distorted. The trees were casting off shadows that shouldn't even be there. I looked up towards the sky but I couldn't see it. There was no sunlight shining through what so ever.**

**"This forest doesn't seem natural." I told him. He didn't reply so I looked over towards him. I screamed at what I saw. His face seemed to have elongated into the snout of a wolf and his eyes were blood red. There was saliva dripping from his very large, razor sharp teeth. I tore my hand out of his and backed away quickly which ended in me tripping and landing on my ass. I closed my eyes tight thinking that this couldn't possibly be real. When I opened them again he was gone. Letting out a deep breath I lay back on the ground. Although my heart was racing I began to feel a little better. I really had been seeing things. The wind started howling through the trees, whipping my hair every which way and I heard snarling coming from every side of me. Five wolves, the size of horses slowly walked out, baring their teeth at me. Only the black wolf kept advancing on me. The others seemed to createa barrier around us. I crab-walked away from the creature, but I wasn't fast enough. He lunged at me, grabbing onto my arm with his sharp teeth. I cried out in pain and tried to escape. he wouldn't let me go though. It felt as though he was going to tear my my arm off.**

_**'**Bella? BELLA? Wake up!_.**'** I heard a voice off in the distance, then felt something hard hit me in the side of the head. I shot up in bed, panting, covered in sweat and looked right into the eyes of a very worried looking Jackalope. That dream had seemed so realistic. I could almost feel that wolves teeth sinking into my flesh.

**'**_I think you were having a nightmare. You know I don't normally wake you, but when I smelled that I thought it might be for the best_.**'** He said gesturing towards my arm. I looked down and noticed it was covered with blood. I quickly rolled my sleeve up and saw deep puncture wounds in it, all of which were gushing blood. I jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom, grabbing a towel and pressing it down on my arms.

"Shit!" I cried out loud as Jack walked in and hopped onto the closed toilet seat.

_**'**It was a dream eater.**'**_ He stated blandly.

"Really? You don't say." I snapped, holding the towel tightly to my arm. "I guess i'm going to have to wear a long sleeve shirt to school today." I muttered, pulling the towel away and quickly pouring some disinfectant onto the wound. I bit into another towel to keep from crying out in pain. I heard my alarm clock go off in my room.

"Bell's are you up? School starts in an hour." Charlie yelled from downstairs.

"Yeah Dad, i'll be down soon." Once the bleeding had stopped I took a quick shower then bandaged it up. I picked out another pair of baggy pants and a loose fitting long sleeve shirt with a picture of a shark trying to rip through the material. I wasn't about to wear another wolf shirt. I went to grab my bag but ended up dropping it. It seemed like I wasn't going to be able to really hold anything with that arm for now. With my other hand I picked it up and slung it over my shoulder then grabbed my glasses and headed downstairs.

"Dad?" I called, but Charlie had already left for work. Shrugging, I grabbed a pop-tart and headed for my truck, smiling as I remembered the exhaust incident from the day before. This time the truck didn't have any issues on start up. I ate my poptart as I drove down the narrow streets of Forks. It was a short drive to the school which I wasn't happy about.

"Guess I cant put this off any longer." I mumbled. The truck made more noise than I had realized because when I shut it off the silence was almost deafening. I sighed and put on my sun glasses before slowly getting out of the truck. As soon as I closed the door I noticed almost all eyes were on me.

'Aww crap.' I thought to myself. I hated being the center of attention. Actually I hated any attention at all. I kept my head down and quickly walked towards the school. Of course because I wasn't watching where I was going I bumped into someone. I mumbled my apologigy and started to walk away. The person put him hand on my shoulder and I looked up.

"Hey, your the new girl right? Isabella Swan? Chief Swan's daughter?" I just nodded. I didn't want to give him reason to talk to me but it didn't work. "I'm Eric Yorkie, Do you need help finding anything?" He seemed like a nice enough guy but I wasn't really interested in talking. Nevertheless I had no idea where the office was.

"I need to find the school office." I said to him. He smiled and motioned for me to follow him. The office was fairly close to the school entrance. Eric told me if I needed anything else that I could just go find him.

"Oh, and just call me Bella." I said as he started walking away.

"Alright, Bella it is then." He gave me a thumbs up and headed down the hallway. I walked into the office and up to the woman sitting at the front desk.

"Is there something I can do for you?" She asked sweetly.

"I'm Bella Swan. I just transferred here." Without even having to explain why I was in the office she had already pulled out my class schedule. Then she pointed me in the direction of my first class which happened to be English with Mr. Mason. While headed towards building three, I could feel the eyes of other students on me. That wasn't all that was watching me though. There were a few hamadryads watching as well. Even though they were stunningly beautiful I ignored them. I couldn't understand why they were at the school though. Usually they stayed in the forest. I mean I know the forest was close by but they were supposed to stay by the tree's that they were spiritually connected too. I was happy to finally get to the classroom. I opened the door as quietly as possible and walked over to the teacher. I shook his hand and introduced myself, then handed him the note Charlie had written. He looked at my glasses and then back to the note and nodded.

"Okay class, we have a new student joining us today. This is Isabella Swan. I hope you all try to make her feel welcome." He pointed to an empty desk. "Why don't you go sit over there. Today we will just be reviewing some of the material that we've learned in past weeks because there is a test at the end of the week." Everyone in the class groaned. The second I sat down the girl in the seat next to mine leaned over towards me.

"Hey, I was wondering, like why are you wearing sunglasses in class?" I know she wasn't being rude, but I still felt as though she was already trying to invade my privacy. Luckily Mr. Mason answered for me.

"Isabella has a note stating that she needs to wear them because of how sensitive her eyes are to florescent lights. I expect you will all respect that and not try anything 'funny.' He said in a stern tone. Everyone nodded as I slid down in my seat, embarrassed as everyone turned to look at me. Luckily the class went by fairly quickly. I found out the girl who had spoken to me's name was Jessica Stanley. She was nice but she acted a bit stuck up at times. I also met Mike Newton. He couldn't stop staring at me and he was constantly trying to talk to me. I kind of wished he would just disappear. Sadly that didn't happen and when it was almost lunch time he said he would save me a seat with him. I figured it was best to agree with him and I went to get into the lunch line. All I grabbed was an apple and a bottle of water before heading over to the table where Newton was sitting. I saw that Eric, Jessica and a few others were also sitting with him. As I headed towards them I saw movement out of the corner of my eye. I turned to look to see what it was. I have to admit these were the most beautiful creatures I had seen. They all had snow white skin, perfect hair and the most beautiful golden eyes I had ever seen. There was one that really grabbed my attention. I don't know why but she almost reminded me of a pixie. She was short compared to all the others around her. I would say she was about 5'0". She had short black hair that looked kind of wild. She was just an amazing sight. I quickly looked away after realizing I had been staring. 'Shit, I just broke my number one rule. Don't let the supernatural's know that you can see them.' I continued to walk over towards Mike's table when the vampires tried to speak with me.

"Hey, you're the new girl right?" I was getting sick of hearing that question today. Nevertheless, when a creature asks what your name is you sure as hell don't want to answer. I didn't hesitate in my step at all and continued on, ignoring the words spoken to me.

"Um...Hello?" Another one asked. Again I ignored them. I wasn't going to let them know I could see them. Not to mention everyone around me would think I was losing my mind if I started talking to a blank space.

"I heard she had problem's with her eyes. Apparently she has problems with her ears as well. She's ignoring us like we're not even here." I had a sudden urge to spin around and tell the girl who just spoke where she could shove it but I managed to resist. A tiny chuckle nearly made my heart melt and I knew that it was the small, black haired girl. When I finally got to the table I sighed in relief before sitting down. I was surprised to see the occupants all looking at me completely wide eyed.

"What?" I asked, suddenly self conscious. Did I have something on my face?

"You know, the Cullen's rarely ever talk to anyone. I was just amazed that they talked to you. I was even more amazed when you ignored them. It was kind of bad ass. I mean that Rosalie chick is like a super bitch. Ignoring her like that probably didn't score you many points. You should of seen the looks on their faces. They all looked pretty pissed off." I silently gulped as I turned to look at the vampires. All but the smaller one was glaring at me.

"Anyways they are all Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids or something. They are all together though. I mean like, together, together. It's so messed up."

"Jessica they aren't actually related. Well Jasper and Rosalie are but that's about it. I'm Angela by the way. It's nice to meet you." I smiled at her and nodded.

"It's nice to meet you too." Jessica was apparently still going to rant about the Cullen's.

"I know that, but they live together. It's just weird and gross. Anyways you should probably watch out for Rosalie now that you've pissed her off. And Edward looks like he's ready to come over here and rip your head off. Jasper and Emmett don't look angry though. Alice on the other hand looks pretty hurt." The truth was I didn't care who they were. All I knew was that they were vampires and therefor dangerous. I started to tune Jessica out. So, Rosalie was the blond I guess. I glanced over at them again and Rosalie was giving me a death glare.

"Great." I muttered quietly. "Now you've pissed off a possibly crazy leech. You had better watch your back Bella."

"Whoa, now almost all of them look like they want to hurt you." Jessica started to laugh. I just sighed.

'Note to self, Vampires exist in this dimension. Next time you come across one you should probably talk to it. That was it doesn't think you're a rude asshole.' I couldn't believe that now I also had to deal with creatures in the human dimension. Could life get any more complicated? The bell rang and everyone started to get up so they could get to class. I knew that Mike and Angela had the same class as me so I asked them if I could walk with them. I didn't want to take my chances walking by the vampires on my own. As I got closer to them I looked away. My heart sped up in my chest and I could actually feel myself starting to shake. Dammit, why couldn't they have gone to class ahead of me. Why did they have to be waiting at the cafeteria doors? I could barley hear anything over the blood pulsating through my ears. Suddenly I felt a wave of calmness hit me. I sighed with relief as my heart slowed down and most of my fear melted away.

"Are you okay Bella?" Angela asked looking slightly worried.

"It looked like you were about to pass out." Mike added. I just laughed and waved off their concern. When we got to class I was extremely unhappy to see that not only was a vampire in my class but I was also going to be sitting next to him. I had to force myself not to look at him. It was hard because I could feel his glare on me. Again my heart sped up. I could only guess what he was thinking. He most likely wanted to drain my blood, chop up my body and throw it into the river. The class crawled by as he continued to stare at me. When the bell rang for us to head to our last period class the vampire Edward grabbed onto my arm with his ice cold fingers. He was squeezing it so tight that I was afraid he was going to break something.

"Let me go." I cried, trying to loosen his grip.

"Not until you tell me what you are." He said threateningly. I just stayed silent. What was I supposed to tell him? I mean I was human for the most part. When I didn't answer he squeezed even tighter. I whimpered in pain. Apparently it wasn't Rosalie that I should of been worried about. Mike and Jessica had already left the room along with all the other students. All that was left was me and a very pissed off vampire.

"I'm human." I said, trying to bite back tears that were starting to well up in my eyes. He snarled at me.

"Liar. You don't have the scent of a human and you know of my kind. What the hell are you?" I tried to pull away again. This time when he squeezed tighter one of the bones in my arm finally decided to give. I heard the snap before I felt the wave of pain. I fell to my knees, realizing that he had let me go. His eyes were opened wide in horror. Without a second thought he ran from the room, leaving me cradling my newly broken arm with my already wounded arm. It was official. I didn't like Forks at all. I struggled to get my backpack up and decided to forget my last class. I had to get home. It would be near impossible to drive the truck now so I had to walk. I had a hard time unlocking the front door to the house but I finally managed to accomplish the task. I went straight to my room and sat down on my bed.

"Jack?" I called, wondering where he had gone.

_**'**Right here are you doing here so early_?**'** I thought you still had another hour of school." He asked as he climbed into my lap. I did my best to pat his head.

"I had an accident. I am pretty sure my arm is broken." I said sadly.

**'**_Now how in the world did you manage that_?**'** He asked with a mixture of concern and amusement.

"I pissed off a vampire." His eyes bulged out of his head.

_**'**You pissed off a.. How did.. I mean why did..**'**_ He sighed and took a deep breath. **'**_Only you would manage to do that.**'**_ He said sarcastically. **'**_The big question is, what the hell was a leech doing at your school?**'**_ He demanded.

"There were actually five of them. They are students." He looked disturbed at the news and shook his head quickly as if trying to clear his mind.

_**'**Call your father now. Tell him you need to go to the hospital. I'm not going to let you suffer with that. It could heal wrong.**' **_I muttered about him being annoyingly pushy but I grabbed my cellphone. Luckly I only had to press one button. I asked my phone to call Charlie and it connected me.

"Hello? Bells? What's going on?" He asked.

"I think I have to go to the hospital dad. I just got home but I think I broke my arm." I heard the screeching of tires on the other end of the line.

"I'll be right there to pick you up." With that he hung up on me. I loved that he didn't ask questions about what happened. It was only a matter of minuets before he picked me up and got me to the hospital. He went in and talked to one of the nurses.

"Okay Bells, I requested one of the best Doctors I know of. I'll be right out here if you need me." The nurse started walking so I quickly followed. She brought me into a room with a large X-ray machine.

"The Doctor will be with you shortly." She then turned and left the room. She wasn't kidding when she said shortly. Only seconds later the door opened and he walked in. Blond hair, snow white skin, golden eyes.. well shit..

"Hello, I am Dr. Cullen. I hear you have hurt your arm? Mind if I take a look at it?"

"God, not another one." I said backing away from him. "Is Forks infested with you?" He looked confused before a look of understanding dawned on his face.

"I take it you met my children? I know some of them seem a little rough around the edges but they are all nice once you get to know them." I snorted.

"You consider breaking someones arm a little rough around the edges?" I asked him. Again he looked confused. "Well I already have a bitten arm and a broken arm. What are you going to do? Break my leg?" His curious look changed into one of anger.

"Are you telling me one of my children did this?" I just nodded as I realized I probably shouldn't provoke another vampire. What the hell was wrong with me lately. He got to work on the x-ray of my arm. "Which one was it." He asked halfway through the X-ray process.

"Excuse me?"

"Which of my kids did this." Apparently he could tell that the break wasn't from some fall or something. I don't think he had believed me at first. Seeing how the bone was broken he could now see I wasn't lying.

"Edward." I muttered. He growled but stayed silent as he worked on resetting the bone. After a while he had my bone all fixed up and a cast on my arm. I got up to leave. I wanted to get away from him as soon as possible. He grabbed onto me though. What was it with vampires and their grabby hands?

"You said one of your arms was bitten? May I take a look at the other one.?" I figured I really didn't have anything to lose. He unwrapped the bandage from my other arm and gasped at the bite mark. "How..How did you get this?"

"Giant black wolf in the woods bit me." He scoffed and I swore I saw his eyes darken.

"They are always demanded that we stick to the treaty and now they are the ones who are hurting people?" His eyes had suddenly gone from gold to black. I could only assume that was a bad thing.

"If it's any consolation it was actually just a dream."

"Wait you dreamed of a big black wolf biting you and you woke up with this?" I nodded and sort of enjoyed the confusion. "Well that's not normal." I shook my head.

"I could of figured that out myself Dr. Dracula, but thanks for clarifying."

"You know what..You know what I am?" He asked doubtfully.

"Vampire stink isn't hard to miss. Neither is the ice cold skin, the funky eyes and the death glares I tend to get from them." I don't know why but the constant flip between confusion and Anger was amusing to me.

"What are you?" He asked in a dead serious tone.

"Just like I told your son, I am human." I was waiting for him to attack like Edward did.

"You don't smell completely human. Humans think vampires smell wonderful. And humans don't know of our kind."

"Like I said, I'm just a human." He didn't look satisfied with my answer but he nodded. He finally opened the door and let me leave the room. I walked quickly over to Charlie and asked if we could go home. He put his arm around my shoulder and led me out of the hospital. On the way home I called Jake and asked if he would mind coming over the next day instead. I just wanted to get some rest. He reluctantly agreed and I hung up. When we got home I ran up to my room, got into bed and drifted off into a dreamless sleep. I had somehow managed to survive my first full day in Forks although it wasn't without difficulty. Now I just had to come with a survival plan for the rest of the week.

* * *

Will'o'Wisp (Will'o'the'Wisp) - Atmospheric ghost lights seen by travelers at night, especially over bogs, swamps or marshes.

Jackalope - Described as a jackrabbit with antelope horns.

Arkan Sonney - Fairy / Winged Hedgehog

Hamadryad - Hamadryads are born bonded to a particular tree.

_**Quiz Creature ;) **_

_(First three correct answers IN MY INBOX win. Once you are chosen leave the creature you want me to add later in the story in the comments section. (So everyone can see)_

The creature I'm thinking of is generally described as a tall, bony humanoid creature with disproportionately long limbs, to the point that its knees reach above its head when it squats down. It has the head and feet of an animal, most commonly a horse.


End file.
